


Wrangler

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Hux has a desire to let go of all of his control. Kylo is more than happy to oblige.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I sorta have this headcanon that Hux is really turned on by being the sub in the bedroom. He loves _not_ being in control for once, seeing as he's in control of the entire Finalizer for most of the day. So, letting it all go in the bedroom and allowing Kylo to be the one with the most control is a major turn-on. And so, this filthy piece was born. 
> 
> The way I've written it will hopefully make some people more comfortable with the topic but I've labelled it as noncon & dubcon just to be safe. But if either of those things bother you then I'd suggest steering away from this piece! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ❤️

> _**“Everything in the world is about sex except sex. Sex is about power.”** **  
> ― Oscar Wilde** _

Belittling Kylo’s abilities and his carefully-honed skills with the Force has always been one of Hux’s favourite pastimes.

It’s the almost-constant snide comments about Kylo being _weak_ or _inadequate_ that hurt the most, as though Hux doesn’t realise that Kylo could snap his neck with a single _thought._ It baffles Kylo; Hux has seen first-hand how Kylo’s attacks on a prisoner’s mind can render them borderline catatonic so _how_ Hux can think that Kylo is in any way _feeble_ is completely beyond Kylo’s comprehension.

But Kylo has had his suspicions for a while that Hux’s critique of his powers is merely jealousy masquerading as disgust. Not _once_ has Hux complained about Kylo’s mystical abilities when his arms are being forcefully held above his head whilst Kylo fucks him into his own mattress, or when Hux doesn’t want to get out of bed but his comlink is beeping and has Kylo levitate the damned thing over to his waiting palm.

“Why are you so against Force-users?” Kylo asks one night before he’s realised that _now_ probably isn’t the most suitable time for _that_ question, a post-sex glow on both his and Hux’s cheeks. They His breath is still heavy as he lies next to Hux, facing one another, their legs intertwined, their bodies glistening with sweat.

Hux scrunches his nose. “It’s all very _pompous_ , isn’t it? Delusions of grandeur and all that.”

“We’re not _all_ like that. I could say the same about men in _your_ position. Tarkin, Krennic--.”

With a raise of his eyebrows, Hux scoffs. “Name _one_ Jedi who didn’t think that they were above everyone else because of their _unnatural_ powers.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Kylo replies without hesitation, already anticipating the direction that this conversation was going to go in.

Hux laughs. “Your namesake. Mm. How ironic.”

“Shut up.”

Kylo turns over, lying flat on his back to stare angrily up at the ceiling, his arms folded over his chest. Hux’s answer seems entirely plausible, that Force-users are generally a little _up themselves_ when realistically, a mere blaster bolt has the potential to kill _them_ like it could any other being. But Kylo isn’t convinced; there’s something lingering at the forefront of Hux’s obnoxiously loud mind, something that he’s trying to keep shielded from Kylo…but failing miserably at keeping it quiet.

Kylo turns back to face Hux, propping himself up on his elbow, a smirk on his lips.

“You’re _aroused_ by it,” Kylo says, loudly and proudly.

Hux’s demeanour doesn’t change. He doesn’t so much as _flinch_ as Kylo exclaims his potentially-biggest fantasy in a bold tone, but Kylo remains confident: Hux is an excellent liar.

“Don’t be absurd, Ren,” Hux replies. “How can someone be turned on by an invisible entity? You’re ridiculous.”

Kylo’s smirk doesn’t fade as he leans in to Hux’s ear.

“It’s not the _physical_ entity that you’re aroused by. It’s what it can do to you…help you relinquish control,” Kylo whispers, trailing his fingers over Hux’s hipbone and glides across his stomach, fingertips brushing across the fine hairs that slither downwards to his pelvis. “Like _hypnosis_. I can feel how much you want to be under someone else’s spell. You want to let go. You want to be told what to do. You want to be at someone else’s mercy. _You want to be the complete subordinate._ ”

“Ren! _Alright!”_ Hux shifts away from Kylo’s lips, pushing his hand away from his body but Kylo has already felt the chill on his skin. “You’re such a _menace.”_

“But I’m _right_.”

Hux sighs, closing his eyes, hiding his face with his forearm. “Yes. Okay? _Yes._ Now, never speak of this again.”

In a swift movement, Hux turns over, turning his back on Kylo, reaching for the manual light switch, plunging his quarters into darkness in the hopes that it’ll _end_ that topic of conversation, but Kylo is nothing if not persistent.

“ _Lights, 30%,_ ” Kylo says, eliciting a groan from Hux as the blush on his cheeks is revealed, the embarrassed red glow of his pale skin seemingly brighter than the overhead lights. Pressing his chest to Hux’s back, Kylo slides his arm over Hux’s waist, gliding his hand up his chest slowly. “I can make it happen. Make it good.” His voice is soft, delicate, as though giving Hux a brief taster of what his Force powers could do for him. “I could take control of your mind. Your body. Let you _relax.”_

On cue, Hux finds his body calming, his shoulders shifting into a less-tense position, a slow exhale forced from his dry, parted lips. Kylo feels Hux’s body melt against him, seemingly bonelessly, and he can’t help but smirk.

“Ren...” Hux moans, craning his neck so he’s able to look at Kylo’s face. “It’d be too much.”

“It wouldn’t,” Kylo replies, grazing his lips across Hux’s shoulder, nipping at his skin. “The Force would guide you, _me._ Take away your control. Leave you needy and at the mercy of whatever my hands wanted to do with you.”

The sweet tone of Kylo’s words makes Hux shiver, makes him lean back into Kylo for a warmer touch.

“It’d be like hypnotising you,” Kylo mutters. “Put you under my spell. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Give me control, Hux. I’ll make it feel so good for you.”

Hux sighs dreamily. “Yes.”

“ _Yes,_ what?” Kylo taunts, knowing precisely what Hux is asking him to do but there’s a flickering flame of lust that’s burning inside Kylo’s chest that’s making him push for Hux to _say it._ As Hux looks at him, there’s a flash of something in the General’s eyes, the hungry _need_ that usually only appears when Kylo pushes him down onto the bed after it’s been too long between their filthy encounters. Hux looks desperate, _insatiably_ so, Kylo thinks. His pale, green eyes are doing all the begging for him. 

“ _Control me_.”

/////////////////////////

Hux makes a clear-cut argument against testing out the full extent of Kylo’s abilities until the next night, asserting that they’d have the entire evening for their antics and not just a few hours before Hux’s next rigorous shift on the bridge. Reluctantly, Kylo agrees, the thought of his control lingering over Hux’s mind like an ominous shadow whilst in front of his subordinates only fuels Kylo’s desire to make this happen.

The next evening, Kylo waits quietly in his quarters for Hux to finish his shift, his strong body relaxed back in his armchair, gaze locked on the door. He’s kept the temperature of his quarters chilled all day, anticipating that things may get _overheated_ once Hux fully submits himself. Fingers twitching in anticipation, Kylo swallows the lump in his throat. Having only ever used such invasive methods for torture and the extraction of information, Kylo can feel a hint of nervousness prickling across the surface of his skin. He doesn’t doubt his skill, quite the contrary; he _knows_ he can make this good for Hux. What’s concerning him is the possibility that he’ll be _too_ good, _hurt_ Hux unintentionally, ruin his mind, turning him into a somewhat permanent _mind slave._

He’s done a little bit of reading around the topic, finding that the word _hypnosis_ is thrown around a lot regarding this sort of Force control, conquering someone’s mind from the inside and turning their body into a mess of trembles and shakes. At least, Kylo knows that’s what Hux wants him to do; control him, _unravel him_ into a boneless heap of cries of ‘ _yes!’ and ‘please, Ren!’_ whilst covered in his own come. Kylo licks his lips at the mere image of having Hux in the palm of his hand, underneath his thumb.

Before the door to his quarters has even opened, Kylo hears Hux approaching, the General’s mind seemingly more active and louder than usual. When Hux steps in, the aura of excitement and arousal and _hunger_ around him is like a magnet, pulling Kylo closer. He stands from his chair, noting a rigidness to Hux’s posture. The General walks further into the room until he’s standing in front of Kylo, eyes moving up his body slowly, taking in the curve of his muscles, the light chill on his bare arms on show from his undershirt.

“You’re sure about this?” Kylo asks.

“Yes.” Hux nods once. “I want to let go…” ‘ _I want to give you control.’_

Kylo exhales slowly before leaning in to Hux’s lips, but a palm on his chest halts him.

“I’ll…still be able to _feel_ everything, won’t I?” Hux asks, his eyebrows raised. “I mean. I’ll know what’s going on.”

Kylo nods. “Mm. It’ll be like freefalling, only _I’m_ your parachute. Guiding your landing.”

Sliding his palm down Kylo’s chest, Hux closes the remaining gap between them, his breath warm on Kylo’s lips.

“I trust you, Ren,” Hux whispers. “ _Take me_.”

Like the last remaining wall has been broken down, Kylo kisses Hux deeply, moving his lips against Hux’s in a rhythmic manner as though there’s a _process_ to breaking Hux down and building him up again. Kylo moves his hands up Hux’s arms until he’s reached his shoulders, pulling his greatcoat from his lithe body, tossing it aside. Hux shudders, his breath shaky as Kylo’s lips move to his ear.

“ _General,”_ Kylo says, his tone dark and warm. He stretches out with the Force, imagining its ghostly hand hovering over Hux’s head, waiting to take its hold. “I want you to listen to me _very_ carefully. I want you breathe in and out deeply. Slowly.” Kylo slides his hand into Hux’s hair, brushing it back over his ear, leaving his palm flat against Hux’s head. “Every time you breathe in, I want you to listen a little bit harder to what I'm saying. And every time you let that breath go, I want you to relax a little more. Feel the tension ease.”

Kylo moves his lips away from Hux’s ear for a second to take in his expression. Hux is blinking slowly, his breath heavy, his lips parted. His green eyes are already glazing over, his overacting mind quietening down.

“Good, Hux,” Kylo croons, taking a step back, circling Hux’s body like a starving predator. As he does when he has a prisoner strapped to his interrogation chair, Kylo enters Hux’s mind, albeit not as violently as he does with his prisoners, pushing past Hux’s poor mental barriers to explore deeper, looking for the frayed thread to pull at to begin unravelling him. “Breathe in, listen to my voice. Breathe out and feel your body, your muscles, your nerves, _everything_ , relaxing _completely_. You’ve been much too stressed lately, Hux. What with Starkiller being destroyed, losing hundreds of your best officers in the wake of it and Snoke breathing down your neck. You need to _relax._ Let everything else melt away. Think about nothing else but the sound of my voice. _Nothing else._ You’re going to do what I tell you to do, and everything will be fine. Do you understand?”

He can hear Hux’s breaths getting deeper and longer and he can see the line of tension on his forehead beginning to relax and unfold, the almost-permanent sneer on Hux’s face melting away with the rest of his anxieties.

“I…understand,” Hux mutters, his eyes half-lidded.

“Good boy.” Kylo stands beside him, placing his hand on the back of Hux’s neck, cupping it gently, steadying him. “In and out. Just like that, Hux. Feel yourself loosening for me. You want to let go.”

Hux can feel his heart slowing just from hearing Kylo’s calming words, and it relaxes the rest of him, a heavy, drugging warmth that’s radiating from the hand on his neck, captivating his senses. Inside his mind, Kylo consumes his every thought, dampening his free will, eradicating anything that would tell Hux to disobey. Kylo is in control, pulling at the thread of Hux’s mind like a leash, claiming him as his own.

“I want to let go,” Hux repeats, his tone flat and emotionless.

“You want me to help you. Make you feel good.” Kylo leans in to Hux’s ear again, nuzzling his nose against his fine, copper hair.

Hux shivers, groans. “I want you to help me. Make me feel… _good.”_

Kylo smirks. He moves around so he’s standing behind Hux, making him tilt his head back with a mere thought, resting on Kylo’s shoulder.

“Give me control, Hux,” Kylo says, leaning in to place a hungry kiss on Hux’s dry lips. “Let me in. Give yourself to me.” Kylo kisses him, albeit awkwardly upside-down, but it adds to his own arousal, like Hux has willingly become a doll for him to bend to his will, physically and mentally.

“Give you…control.” Hux whispers. “Give myself to… _Ren.”_

Kylo feels the final remnants of Hux’s control slip away, handing full authority over his own actions into the hands of Kylo and his abilities with the Force. Kylo breaks the kiss, leaving his own saliva on Hux’s lips.

“Undress. Slowly. Keep your eyes open.”

Like before, Kylo circles Hux, watching as his nimble fingers unfasten his uniform, dropping it all to the floor, his eyelids fighting against an invisible entity to stay open. Once he’s entirely naked, his clothes spread around him on the floor, Kylo takes his place behind him, sliding his hands around Hux’s hips, feeling the chill on his skin. He probes Hux’s mind, finding it silent, _empty,_ all things locked away, his only focus being on his breathing and the alluring sound of Kylo’s voice. Teasingly, Kylo slides one of his hands down, fingers grazing at the bottom of Hux’s half-hard cock, making him groan.

“You’re mine, aren’t you, Hux? No one else’s. You belong to me. You’re under _my_ spell.”

“Yours. _Yours,”_ Hux repeats as his body melts back against Kylo’s, neck drooping to lean against Kylo’s shoulder, mouth agape and breaths heavy.

“Ssh. My good General,” Kylo hums, eliciting a hungry moan from Hux. “It’s almost time. _Fall._ ”

On cue, Hux’s knees weaken as he crumbles but, with tremendous ease, Kylo scoops Hux up into his arms, his weak body lying still as Kylo carries him to the bed. Hux’s eyes remain open, staring up vacantly at the ceiling, his limbs lifeless and waiting to be commanded. Kylo lays him down in the middle of the bed, ensuring he’s spread out comfortably, arms by his sides and legs together, cock lying erect against his stomach.

“Beautiful,” Kylo says, taking a step back, eyes lapping up each curve and each contour of Hux’s pale body. “Now. Keep listening to my voice, Hux. I want you to close your eyes. Slowly. Like falling asleep.”

Hux obeys, his eyes fluttering closed, his light eyelashes brushing his cheeks. His head falls to the side slightly, his chest rising and falling gently.

‘ _He’s too easy’_ , Kylo thinks.

With a wave of his hand, Kylo opens Hux’s legs slowly using the Force, bending them up at the knee slightly, the cool air of the room teasing his hole.

“Can you feel your body getting hotter, Hux?” Kylo asks, standing at the foot of the bed, Hux’s legs spread for him. “Can you feel how _aroused_ you are? You want to feel dirty. You want me to tell you how _powerless_ you are against me and the strong will of the Force.”

Hux moans from his throat, his head twisting to the other side, his back arching already.

Kylo stretches his hand out, pinning Hux’s shoulders to the bed.

“Stay still for me, sweetheart.” Kylo’s words are sweet, and he watches Hux relax once more. He checks Hux’s mind, finding that he’s feeling like he’s falling asleep or, waking up, the moments between waking and dreaming where nothing really matters and everything is soft, peaceful. “Talk to me, Hux. How do you feel?”

“Hot,” Hux answers in a shuddering breath, his hips shaking as though wanting to get some friction against his erection. He whimpers, his legs tugging against Kylo’s Force-hold. “I-I’m hot. I need. _Need—.”_

“Ssh,” Kylo says as he climbs onto the bed, straddling Hux’s chest, tugging his own cock out of his trousers, giving a few hearty strokes, shifting closer to Hux’s face. “I’m going to take care of you. Focus on your breathing. You want to do as I say, _feel_ what I tell you to feel.”

“Yes. You’re going to take care of me,” Hux answers.

“Open your mouth.”

“ _Yes,”_ Hux says, parting his lips so Kylo is able to push his cock in, precum dribbling across Hux’s mouth. His tongue laps around Kylo’s shaft as he thrusts in and out slowly, gliding the entirety of his cock into Hux’s eager, slack mouth, entwining his fingers in a portion of Hux’s copper hair, petting him.

“Yes, Hux,” Kylo hums, snapping his hips forward. Hux doesn’t flinch. “Suck me like you mean it. Like the hungry _boy_ you are. I can feel how much you want my hands all over you, _me_ deciding what to do with you. You want me.” Kylo leans back, stretching his arm backwards and, with a wave of his fingers, sends waves of pleasure into Hux’s waiting entrance. Hux jolts, hips bucking upwards.

Kylo pulls his cock out of Hux’s mouth, wiping the excess saliva and precome across Hux’s pale cheek.

“Open your eyes, Hux. I want you to look at me.”

Hux does as Kylo wants and his eyes open, glazed and vacant, staring up at Kylo, _pleading_ silently.

Since Kylo had met Hux a number of years ago, the General has always seemed to wear his uniform as battle armour, protecting himself against enemies and criticism with sharp words and a cold sneer, strategically layered outfits with razor-sharp quips that could reduce even the finest officers to blubbering messes of apologies. And _stars,_ does Kylo love what he’s been able to reduce Hux down to; an empty mess of bones, every inch of him begging to be _fucked_ and _used_ until Kylo is satisfied with his work. He’d never thought that someone as _uniform_ as Hux could be so aroused by the notion of relinquishing control to someone else. As Kylo shifts back on the bed to perch himself in between Hux’s legs, he knows that this is no longer the _General_ that his crew respect and admire. Hux is _soft_ ; a needy and helpless little creature that’ll do anything to get himself off.

Kylo drinks in the sight of Hux lying before him, exposed and vulnerable, grazing his mind and finding nothing but a thick fog.

“Hold your legs open for me, Hux. Show me what you can do, show me how _good_ you are at following orders,” Kylo whispers, taking his cock in his hand and slicking himself up, and pushing it slowly into Hux. “You will stay silent. I don’t want to hear a sound out of you. Be good for me.”

“I will be silent,” Hux repeats and grasps his knees, spreading his legs as Kylo’s cock slips into him, gliding in and out at a steady pace. As ordered, Hux’s mouth stays clamped closed, making no sound at all as Kylo fucks him, the only sounds to be hear being Kylo’s own grunts and the wet slaps of Kylo’s cock against Hux’s skin. Hux’s glazed eyes stay locked on the ceiling above him, his body trembling as an invisible hand takes hold of his cock, stroking him in rigorous timing to Kylo’s thrusts.

“When I come, you’re going to come too,” Kylo says, placing his hands on the bed either side of Hux’s ribs, leaning down to graze his lips against Hux’s. From this proximity, Kylo can hear the sounds of Hux’s choked breaths, his body clearly unhappy with being commanded to make no sort of noise. “You’ll let go of everything you’re holding onto. Open the floodgates, _feel_ my pleasure become yours.”

Hux parts his lips to respond but his voice doesn’t come, forbidden to speak.

“Say my name,” Kylo mutters, nibbling at a sensitive spot underneath Hux’s jaw.

“Ren…” Hux gasps, his body slack underneath the pressure of Kylo’s thrusts.

“ _No,”_ Kylo says, biting down on Hux’s collarbone, leaving a mark in the shape of his teeth. He looks up, the tip of his nose touching Hux’s. “ _Say my name.”_

Hux trembles, and Kylo releases his hold over Hux’s voice and he cries out loudly, moaning and mewling, his entire body shaking.

“ _Master!”_

At the sound of Hux’s clipped voice saying _that_ word, Kylo snaps his hips forward as he spills himself inside of Hux, sending the latter into a fit of pleasure as he comes on his own stomach, his head thrown back, back arched, thighs trembling. Kylo has never seen an orgasm so glorious; Hux’s hole is spasming around him, milking every last drop of his seed from his cock. With his lips trailing gentle kisses up Hux’s temple, Kylo whispers to him gently.

“Good. You were so good for me, Hux. Close your eyes, listen to my voice,” he says, moving his lips to Hux’s ear. “I’m going to free you. Come back to yourself. Come back to _me._ Listen to my voice. Your body is your own. Your mind is home. _Come back.”_

Hux exhales slowly, his grip on his knees relaxing so his legs slide back down onto the bed, lying either side of Kylo’s hips. As gently as he possibly can, Kylo pulls himself out of Hux’s mind, taking the fog with him, putting Hux’s free will back where he’d found it, leaving everything as it was before Kylo had consumed everything like an unstoppable wildfire. As Kylo leaves Hux’s mind, he feels the General’s consciousness beginning to return, like a small bird returning to its nest after a long winter away. Kylo doesn’t sense any damage, nothing that’s going to render Hux into his permanent fucktoy, much to his dismay.

When Hux moans, Kylo’s voice guides him again, albeit without the Force this time. Now, it’s merely Kylo speaking to Hux; no persuasion, no fighting. Just his soft and deep tone that has the potential to create shivers across Hux’s skin.

“Sleep,” he says, brushing his hands through Hux’s hair. “Rest. I’ll stay here.”

Hux shifts, moving towards the warmth of Kylo’s hand. “Yes…Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
